This (Is)n't Love, Boy
by minyunghei
Summary: Taehyung dan Yoongi teman dari kecil yang hobinya bertengkar. Tapi bukankah itu sudah biasa dialami oleh teman semasa kecil? Atau tidak? It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing


**This (Is)n't Love, Boy**

 **TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Highschool!Au, OOC?**

 **The tittle is from "Something That We're Not" by Demi Lovato ;)**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **This (Is)n't Love, Boy**

* * *

"Yoongi! Mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Boleh, asalkan tidak ada Taehyung."

.

"Taehyung! Besok mau ikut ke _game center_?"

"Boleh, asalkan tidak ada Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

"Mereka itu kenapa, 'sih?"

Pertanyaan dari Namjoon hanya ditanggapi dengan alis yang terangkat oleh Hoseok. Ia sangat mengerti 'mereka' yang disebut Namjoon itu siapa. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut, dari suara ribut dibelakangnya saja sudah membuktikan bahwa 'mereka' itu adalah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Tetapi Hoseok tetap mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menjawab. "Tidak tahu, setiap hari bertengkar. Bahkan kita saja yang sudah lama berteman dengan mereka tidak tahu pasti apa yang menjadi masalah."

Jimin yang tepat duduk disamping Hoseok akhirnya ikut menimpali. "Katanya mereka bertengkar terus karena sudah tradisi dari kecil."

"Uh?" Namjoon mendelik. "Kau aneh, ya."

Tetapi Jimin tetap membela dirinya sendiri. "Aku serius," sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka 'kan dari kecil selalu bersama, dan yang aku dengar dari Taehyung memang seperti itu."

Hoseok tertawa, bangku yang didudukinya itu sampai ikut bergetar karena frekuensi suaranya. "Jadi, kesimpulannya mereka yang aneh."

Ketiganya lalu terdiam, memilih untuk menengok kebelakang agar dapat melihat lebih lanjut dua sejoli yang masih saja beradu mulut di meja paling belakang. Padahal mereka duduk bersebelahan, teman dari kecil, teman mandi bersama, lalu kenapa bertengkar terus?

"Taehyung dan Yoongi lagi, ya?"

Suara baru mulai memasuki indera pendengaran ketiganya, ketika menoleh mereka mendapati sang Ketua Kelas yang baru saja sampai. Hoseok mengangguk untuk mewakili pertanyaan dari Seokjin.

"Iyap! seperti biasa."

Seokjin terkekeh, ia duduk paling depan tetapi memilih untuk duduk di atas meja Namjoon dahulu sambil melihat dua sejoli yang menjadi tontonan asyik ketiga temannya.

"Jangan dilihat saja, kenapa tidak ada yang melerai?" pertanyaan Seokjin menghasilkan helaan nafas jengah, jengah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau tidak ingat kemarin Jungkook dicakar Yoongi ketika mencoba melerai mereka?"

Dan sekarang bocah yang mereka bicarakan itu tidak masuk sekolah. Alasannya sakit, tapi mereka yakin alasan aslinya karena tidak mau bertemu Yoongi dulu. Trauma kecil.

Dan ketika bel berbunyi, keempat pemuda itu bisa bernafas lega. Karena hanya bel yang dapat menghentikan percekcokan mulut Taehyung dan Yoongi pagi hari ini, dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Psh, Yoongi!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali, lebih memilih untuk menutupi wajah sampingnya menggunakan buku catatan miliknya. Taehyung, yang memanggilnya mendecak pelan. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata di telapak tangannya, menunggu Yoongi untuk menurunkan bukunya dan menyadari Taehyung tengah menunggunya membaca.

Dan semenit kemudian Yoongi yang sudah pegal tangannya pada akhirnya menurunkan buku catatannya, menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Taehyung yang menunjuk telapak tangannya.

 _[Pulang nanti kau yang bawa sepeda, ya!]_

"Apa? Tidak!"

Taehyung kembali berdecak, ia sesekali menoleh kedepan untuk memeriksa apakah guru yang mengajar didepan sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Taehyung menuliskan beberapa kata lagi.

 _[Kemarin aku sudah membawanya, sekarang giliranmu!]_

Yoongi yang malas berbicara akhirnya mengikuti cara Taehyung.

 _[Itu sepedamu, dan sepedamu TIDAK MEMPUNYAI REM!]_

 _[Bla, bla, bla. Kau pernah mengandarinya Yoongi-ya.]_

 _[Dan aku mendapati luka lecet di wajah mulusku, tidak terima kasih.]_

 _[Kau jahat, ya :(]_

 _[Aku tidak peduli, nanti aku pulang bersama Hoseok saja, naik motor, brem~]_

 _[YOONGI]_

 _[APA?!]_

 _[Kau menelantarkanku! Aku akan mengadu ke Bibi Min!]_

 _[Bilang saja, aku juga akan mengadu ke Bibi Kim :p]_

 _[Aku akan bilang kau dan Hoseok membolos lagi.]_

 _[Aku akan bilang kau dan Jimin merokok di kamar mandi lagi.]_

"AP-"

Taehyung bahkan tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan ucapan kemarahannya karena ia menyadari seisi kelas tengah menatapnya, lebih tepatnya menatapnya dan Yoongi. Kedua sejoli itu membatu dan hanya bisa menelan kasar ludah ketika Jung- _saem_ sudah menunjuk keduanya, lalu menunjuk pintu keluar tanpa banyak bicara.

Yoongi mendengus lalu tanpa banyak bicara keluar kelas dengan Taehyung yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Ketika mereka melewati meja Seokjin, sang ketua kelas hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Berkata "Ini untuk yang keempat kalinya kalian keluar." dengan suara pelan dan sebuah senyuman sadis.

Setelah keduanya sudah keluar kelas, tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Yoongi yang berasumsi ini semua salah Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung yang berada disampingnya. Dan yang dijauhi tersenyum jahil, Taehyung semakin bergeser mendekati Yoongi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, aku membencimu." Yoongi menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada, tidak menoleh kearah Taehyung sama sekali.

"Bukan salahku." Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan semakin menempeli Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesis, pada akhirnya menatap Taehyung. "Tentu saja ini salahmu!"

"Apa?! Aku hanya mengajakmu pulang bersama!"

"Dan itu salah!"

"Dimananya? Jangan berlebihan Yoongi!"

"Sepedamu tidak memiliki rem!"

"Lalu? Kau bisa menggunakan kakimu!"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Sepedamu selain tidak mempunyai rem, juga sangat tinggi!"

"Oh, hahaha. Aku lupa kakimu tidak sampai, ya~"

"Bu-"

"Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi. Detensi, keruangan saya sekarang."

Ups, sepertinya mereka melupakan volume suara mereka yang tidak pernah dikontrol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, lihat-lihat, pasangan bodoh ini sudah selesai dengan detensinya."

Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama mendengus sebal. Hoseok yang tengah menyapu lantai tertawa paling keras, ia menyangga sikunya di atas tongkat sapu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kapok bertengkar di jam pelajaran?" Seokjin bertanya sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, sambil mengangkat bangku keatas meja.

Yoongi meniup poninya. "Semua salah Taehyung."

"Jangan mulai, Yoongi." Taehyung sudah ikut membantu menghapus papan tulis, karena ia piket hari ini.

"Hey, hey. Kalian berdua, jangan mulai." Namjoon dan Jimin yang baru saja mengambil air dan tongkat pel diluar kelas langsung menimpali.

Seokjin terkekeh, ia menduduki bangku guru yang berada di paling depan, kedua kakinya dinaikan keatas meja. "Dari dulu aku tidak mengerti, kalian ini teman masa kecil, tahu luar dalam masing-masing, tapi kenapa bertengkar terus? Kalian tidak sadar telah membuat telinga kita semua panas?"

Yoongi yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya dibuat terpaku karena pertanyaan Seokjin yang sangat simpel, dan selalu ia dengar.

Yoongi berdehem. "Karena," dan Taehyung yang tengah bersandar di papan tulis ikut mendengarkan.

"Karena... SEPEDA TAEHYUNG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI REM! AKU MEMBENCINYA!"

"ITU TIDAK MASUK AKAL, YOONGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu, Hoseok sudah pulang. Aku tidak bisa naik motor bersamanya."

Taehyung berdecak, masih kesulitan membuka gembok yang berada di jari-jari ban sepedanya. Yah, pada akhirnya Yoongi pulang bersama Taehyung, karena Hoseok yang sangat 'baik hati' telah pulang meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah merengek ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Dari awal memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini." gembok yang menguci sepedanya akhirnya terbuka, ia memasukan gemboknya kedalam tas dan menaiki sepedanya.

Yoongi masih berpura-pura menangis setelah Hoseok yang 'baik hati' meninggalkannya. Dan Taehyung yang sudah jengah pada akhirnya menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi belakang sepedanya.

"Dari awal memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini," Taehyung mengulangi perkataannya. "Kau pulang bersamaku."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, memilih untuk menuruti Taehyung dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung ketika sepeda sudah berjalan.

"Tapi, sepedamu tidak ada remnya."

"Yoongi."

"Iya, iya! Aku diam!"

Daripada marah-marah seperti biasanya, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk terkekeh sekarang. Melihat Yoongi yang merajuk itu sangat menggemaskan. Karena yang mengerut adalah bibirnya bukan keningnya ketika ia sudah beradu mulut bersama Taehyung.

"Jadi," Taehyung membuka pembicaraan seraya ia mengayuh perlahan sepedanya, karena; sepeda Taehyung tidak mempunyai rem. "Kau lebih memilih naik motor besar Hoseok daripada naik sepeda butut bersamaku?"

Yoongi yang gemas dengan pertanyaan Taehyung mencubit perutnya dengan keras.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mau kita mati?!"

Dan lagi, Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh, melihat Taehyung yang kesulitan mengontrol kayuhan sepedanya karena cubitan Yoongi yang pasti membuat kulitnya memerah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Taehyung.

"Kau itu temanku dari kecil, dari kita masih berbentuk janin. Teman mainku, teman mandiku, teman tidurku, teman bertengkarku, teman menangisku, teman tertawaku."

Taehyung sampai harus menghentikan sepedanya menggunakan kedua kakinya karena perkataan Yoongi tidak terlalu terdengar karena terendam angin sore yang berhembus. Karena sepeda berhenti, Yoongi ikut melepaskan lengannya dari memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Woah," Taehyung menengok kearah Yoongi, sebuah senyuman hangat terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Itu seperti, kata-kata yang paling manis yang pernah keluar dari mulutmu."

Yoongi terkekeh, memukul lemas lengan Taehyung yang menggodanya. "Aku serius. Jadi jika kau bertanya aku lebih memilih naik motor besar Hoseok atau sepeda bututmu, kau tahu jawabanku."

Senyuman Taehyung semakin lebar, ia mengusak gemas rambut hitam Yoongi. "Walaupun sepedaku tidak mempunyai rem?"

"Iya, tapi tolong dipertimbangkan untuk membenarkan remnya, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tertawa, ia kembali meluruskan duduknya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan. Membelah jalanan sore yang hangat dengan canda tawa.

"Yoongi-ya."

"Hm?"

"Besok aku mau ke _game center_ , tapi kalau kau ikut aku tidak ikut."

Yoongi tertawa pelan sambil kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung. "Karena kau takut kalah denganku?"

"Bukan," sepeda Taehyung telah memasuki kawasan perumahan kedua sejoli ini. "Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu terus tersenyum manis kearah Hoseok, atau Namjoon, atau Jimin, atau Seokjin, bahkan Jungkook."

Yoongi tersenyum maklum lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, untuk dapat menatap wajah Taehyung dengan benar.

"Aku ikut besok."

"Maka aku tidak iku-"

"Dan mari kita meresmikan status kita yang sebenarnya kepada mereka."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woah, apa apaan ini '-'

Dan tepat sekali, taeginya pacaran sebenernya mah wkwkw

Ini ga jelas ya, maafkeun aku m(_ _)m tapi entah kenapa aku lagi butuh taegi dan jreng! ternyata cerita ini ada di draft dan belum di selesaiin, jadi aku selesain wkwk

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
